


Umbrella

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Yuka’s pink and white polka-dot umbrella was quite something. It opened on sunny days, but stuck and closed on rainy days. Today was the latter.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write something for these two lovely characters. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and canon errors. I don't think anyone is out of character.

“Dumb umbrella!”

Yuka’s pink and white polka-dot umbrella was quite something. It opened on sunny days, but stuck and closed on rainy days. Today was the latter. A sudden rain storm made its way onto Mikage-cho, and Yuka was struggling to get it open.

“I did say the sale price was too low,” teased Yukino, who was ready to run out in the rain with some school papers she no longer cared for.

“But it’s pretty, Yu-ki-no!” Yuka pouted her lips, and the bottom one began to tremble. Stamping her foot, Yuka threw her umbrella outside and crossed her arms. “I don’t want to get wet.”

Yuka heard a deep sigh. Yuka could tell that Yukino was rolling her eyes from that alone. Turning over to face the teenager, Yuka found Yukino taking a few steps forward into the gloomy weather, picked up the umbrella, and successfully opened it up.

“How…” Yuka couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“I have no idea,” admitted Yukino, before facing Yuka. Then, Yukino hold out her free hand. “Since I got it open, care to join me on the walk home? This is your umbrella after all.”

With a smile, Yuka took Yukino’s free hand, and the two girls walked home together, hands still intertwined with one after. Well, they actually walked home until they needed to part ways, but that’s a fine detail both parties are willing to overlook.


End file.
